


Brave Knight

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jearmin - Freeform, Jearmin Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jearmin Week Drabble: Talking in your sleep (Day 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Knight

Armin slowly swam up into consciousness, blinking his eyes open and staring up at Jean.

“I’ve come to save you,”

Armin woke up fast, looking around to try and see what Jean was going to save him from. The barracks were quiet. Jean pulled back the cover and climbed into bed beside Armin.

“Jean, what -?”

“I’m going to get you out of the tower.”

“Tower?”

It was then that he realised Jean’s eyes were closed. He was asleep.

“It’s OK, I’ve got you.” he mumbled. “No, you’ve got me.” he frowned. “No, wait, who’s got who, have I got you?”

“Yes,” Armin replied in all honesty, knowing it didn’t matter what he said now because Jean wouldn’t remember it in the morning anyway. “You’ve always got me.”

Jean smiled, a brilliant secret smile, just for Armin; and Armin’s heart skipped a beat. He looked away quickly.

“So if I’ve got you, and you’ve got me, why am I falling?”

His body suddenly jerked, the way Armin’s sometimes did when he was dreaming of falling, and his face twisted in fear. Armin stroked his face, his hair, his shoulders, trying to sooth him, trying to reassure him. He almost said: “It’s OK, I’ve got you, you’re safe.” but if he was right, that wouldn’t make the slightest bit of difference to a falling Jean, looking up at a not falling Armin, because he quite obviously didn’t have him.

“Look down,” Armin whispered in his ear. “D'you see that net? I put that there in case any brave knights tried to come and save me from my tower. It’s OK to fall, baby, I’ll catch you. I’ll always catch you.”

Jean relaxed.

“Aren’t you coming too?”

“Sure.”

Poor Jean. Even in a dream where he set out to be the hero, Armin still ended up saving his arse.

“I did still save you though, right? From the tower? I still saved you?” It was as if Jean had read his mind. “Even if you did have a net and could have jumped any time you wanted.”

“I had to have a reason to jump though, didn’t I? There’s no point in jumping out of a tower, if their isn’t something waiting for you at the bottom.”

Jean seemed satisfied with the answer and snuggled down further under the cover. Armin stared at him for a long while, memorising his face, his heart quietly aching, and then he turned his back so he wouldn’t be able to watch Jean sleep. He knew that he’d have to get Jean up soon and maneuver him into his own bed again, but a little while longer couldn’t hurt.

Jean pulled up close behind him, and wrapped an arm wrapped around Armin’s waist, Armin’s arse fitting perfectly into Jean’s crutch.

“You smell like happy,” Jean murmured, nuzzling his nose into Armin’s neck and Armin felt his whole body heat up. He’d never been told he smelled like someone’s happy before. If Jean had been awake, Armin might have kissed him. Instead he realised he couldn’t take advantage of the situation anymore, and disentangled himself from Jean.

“C'mon, my brave knight.”

Jean didn’t protest but followed Armin willingly, climbing back into his own bed.

“What’re you doing?”

Eren’s sleepy drawl made him jump.

“Jean was sleeping walking again.”

Eren lifted his head and squinted at him.

“At least he didn’t try climbing into my bed this time, ”

The reminder of that incident suddenly had Armin giggling; he’d never forget the screams and yells and Jean’s insistence that he’d rather be on toilet cleaning duty for a month, then climb into bed with Eren.

Armin’s laughter woke Jean.

“Hey,” Jean muttered.

“Hey.”

Eren rolled over and went back to sleep.

“I was sleep walking again, wasn’t I?”

Armin nodded.

“I didn’t do anything embarrassing, did I?”

Armin could still feel the ghost of Jean’s breath on his neck.

“You were just trying to get out.”

“Tell me,”

Armin smiled.

“Thank you,” Jean said, taking his hand and lightly kissing his knuckles.

Maybe he wasn’t awake after all.

Jean closed his eyes and as Armin watched, his breathing slowed and he started to snore a little. Armin extracted his hand from Jean’s and went back to his own bed.

Or maybe, he hadn’t been asleep at all.

Armin could hope.


End file.
